


By Your Command

by fembuck



Category: Alphas
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/F, Femslash, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina and Rachel have some fun exploring the sensual aspects of Rachel's ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Command

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Third Annual Femslash Kink Meme!

Rachel's chest rose and fell rapidly as she tugged on the cuffs chaining her to Nina's headboard.

"Ssh," Nina cooed soothingly from where she straddled Rachel's waist. "Relax," she murmured, lazily caressing Rachel's abdomen with her fingers to calm her.

Rachel's stomach muscles twitched under Nina's fingers at first, but as the gentle caress continued, her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing started to even out.

"Good girl," Nina whispered, leaning down to gently press her lips against Rachel's. "Are you ready?"

Rachel breathed out shakily but nodded.

"Touch," Nina commanded.

Rachel nodded her head and then she began to focus on heightening her sense of touch until everything, except for the feel of Nina's skin against her own, was a distant hum.

Nina dipped her finger in Rachel's belly-button and Rachel's lips parted. Nina took it for the sign of encouragement that it was and began to trail her fingers higher, drawing a moan from Rachel. Nina smiled at the reaction and danced her fingers further up until she reached Rachel's breast, which she slowly traced the curve of. Nina's teasing fingers drew a gasp from Rachel, and the younger woman arched forward, her body instinctively seeking out more contact, but Nina drew her hand away from Rachel's skin and Rachel fell back against the mattress with a longing whimper.

It was Nina's goal to tease Rachel until she was dripping with need, but she hadn't pulled back in order to taunt Rachel. With her sense of touch heightened it was important that Nina not over stimulate her. Giving Rachel what she wanted and roughly palming her breast would have felt incredible to Rachel, but it might also have overloaded her brain and made her pass out, so Nina exercised caution.

When Rachel was still again, Nina teased her hand back to Rachel's breast, but this time she focused her attention on the hard nipple at its peak. Slowly, she stroked her finger across the tip and then around the hard bud in a circle and Rachel mewled in pleasure, her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming.

After a few very pleasurable minutes toying with Rachel's nipple, Nina switched her attentions to Rachel's other breast, tracing the curve of her areola before shifting up to tease her nipple. Rachel's head trashed to the side at the touch, and Nina's heart rate accelerated with excitement as she kept at Rachel, moving her tantalizing touches from breast to breast until Rachel was panting harshly and tears of pleasure leaked from the corners of her eyes.

Nina pulled her hand away and  as she waited for Rachel to equalize her senses she reached for the key on the nightstand and unlocked the cuffs chaining Rachel to the headboard.

When Rachel's eyes opened and met Nina's, a wicked smile touched Nina's lips and she husked, "Taste."

Heart hammering, Rachel closed her eyes again and focused on her sense of taste until all of her other senses were eclipsed. There was nothing for a few seconds after that and Rachel's chest began to rapidly rise and fall again as her anticipation began to build. She couldn't hear or feel what Nina was doing but she knew that Nina was doing something and was desperate to find out what it was.

And then Nina's fingers were at her lips sliding wetly across the plump flesh and Rachel opened her mouth, inviting Nina inside. Her lips wrapped around Nina's finger and when she began to suck, a deep moan escaped from her. During the stillness after she'd closed her eyes, Nina had dipped her fingers between her own legs and coated them in her juices then brought those slick fingers up to Rachel's face for her to eagerly consume.

"More," Rachel rasped when Nina's finger slipped from between her lips with a wet pop.

The stillness came again while Nina sought out more nectar for Rachel and then Nina's finger was on her lips again and Rachel moaned excitedly and took Nina into her mouth.

Nina fed Rachel from her fingers again and again, and then finally brought her wet fingertips to her nipple, coating the hard peak in her juices before she leaned forward and let her breast hang heavy over Rachel's mouth, her nipple just grazing Rachel's lips. Rachel's tongue licked out immediately, tasting Nina's nipple, and then she took it between her lips and sucked until Nina was panting and her hips started rocking against Rachel.

Bracing her hand on the headboard, Nina drew her breast out of Rachel's reach, and though it took every ounce of control she had, she remained still until Rachel's senses normalized and the younger woman looked up at her with passion darkened eyes.

"What now?" Rachel panted, her eyes never leaving Nina's as she stared up at the older woman, her back occasionally arching up to seek out more of Nina's touch as Nina ran her hands contemplatively up and down Rachel's sides.

"Now," Nina breathed out, leaning down until her lips hovered just above Rachel's, "I'm going to take you. Would you like that, Rache? Would you like me to take you?"

"Yes," Rachel managed to choke out though her throat was so dry the word was barely audible.

"What was that?" Nina asked, looking down at Rachel curiously. "Your cunt's wet as a puppies nose and your nipples could poke an eye out, so you must want me. But I can't hear you. Do you want me to fuck you Rachel? Do you ..."

"Yes!" Rachel rasped, much louder this time. "Please."

"Please what?" Nina asked softly.

"Please fuck me," Rachel whispered, her eyes shining with desperation as she stared up at Nina.

"Fuck what, Rachel? Where? Where do you want me? Where do you  _need_  me?" Nina breathed out, bringing her hands up to Rachel's chest to play with her breast as she questioned her.

Having Rachel beneath her, so compliant and so fucking wet was wreaking havoc with her and Nina wasn't certain she could keep teasing Rachel for much longer, but before she gave in and gave both Rachel and herself what they wanted, she wanted to hear Rachel say it. Talking dirty made Rachel whimper and shiver like a baby fawn, but it also made her juices flow, and hearing such things fall from Rachel's mouth got Nina just as excited.

"My ... cunt," Rachel panted.

"Your what?" Nina questioned.

"My cunt," Rachel repeated, squirming beneath Nina as the words fell from her lips.

"Say it again," Nina demanded, giving Rachel's nipples a pinch.

"My cunt."

"Again."

"My cunt."

"Again."

"My cunt, fuck my cunt!" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes flashing dangerously as she stared up at Nina.

"With pleasure," Nina murmured, smiling down at her bound lover.

Rachel released a shuddering, relieved breath and her body relaxed slightly, but only for a moment, because then Nina was shifting on top of her, kissing her way down Rachel's torso to the apex of her thighs, and Rachel's muscles tensed again and her hips twitched in anticipation of Nina's mouth.

"Touch," Nina husked, looking up at Rachel from between her legs.

Rachel closed her eyes and focused until her world consisted of nothing but the feel of expensive sheets underneath her and Nina's fingers trailing patterns on the inside of her thighs, and then Nina dipped her head forward and danced her tongue over Rachel's clit and Rachel's hips bucked in pleasure as colours exploded behind her eyelids.

Nina moved her hands to Rachel's hips and pushed them back down against the mattress, before taking Rachel into her mouth again, stroking the length of her with her tongue and sucking on the lips of her pussy until Rachel's pleasure was dripping down her chin. Nina kissed and stroked and teased Rachel's pussy until Rachel started to release soft, pained little whimpers like an animal in distress, and then Nina slipped two fingers inside of her and turned her attention to Rachel's clit.

Rachel's hand shot down and her fingers tangled in Nina's curly dark hair.

Nina slipped a third finger inside of Rachel and began to thrust in earnest, hard and quick and firm, fucking Rachel as she had promised. Rachel was tight around her fingers, and Nina moaned into Rachel's sweet flesh at the feel of her inner-muscles hugging her fingers, tightening around them anxiously as Rachel's pleasure mounted.

There was no reserve in Rachel when Nina's fingers were inside of her and her mouth was on her cunt. There was no restraint, no holding back, no worry or anxiousness or shame. Rachel's body knew what it wanted, and like this – naked and open – before Nina, Rachel let herself take what she wanted without worrying about propriety or correctness. Her fingers tangled in Nina's hair, holding Nina's mouth against her and her hips canted up, helping drive Nina's fingers deeper inside of her. Rachel moaned, and whimpered, and begged, and she was ...  _so beautiful_.

"Please," Rachel panted, head thrashing to the side as her fingers tightened in Nina's hair. "Baby please," she groaned, thrusting and rotating her hips, trying to drive Nina's fingers even deeper inside of her.

Unable to deny Rachel or herself for any longer, Nina increased the pace of her fingers and closed her mouth around Rachel's clit and began to suck on it powerfully again and again until Rachel's inner-muscles clamped down on her fingers like a vice and Rachel cried out as her orgasm hit, a fresh waves of colour exploding behind her eyes as she came. Her hips bucked, and tears streamed from her eyes as pleasure cascaded through her, and then, everything went black and Rachel's body collapsed.

Nina kissed the inside of Rachel's thigh and smiled as she slipped from between Rachel's legs. Her own sex still throbbed with desire, but Nina put that out of her mind as she snuggled up beside Rachel and waited for her to stir.

Increased sight and hearing weren't particularly helpful in the bedroom, but when Rachel's eyes opened again, Nina had a plan to use 'taste' and 'smell' that would drive Rachel absolutely wild.

The End

Comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated! Thanks so much for reading :D


End file.
